A Child of the Eldest Gods
by Cinaedion
Summary: During ancient times, Nyx found Percy alone at the age of thirteen. But Percy does not know his significance. Born at the wrong time, and a twisted history. Born before Greece's greatest heroes. His future will veer of its original course. Because he changed the lives of so many. Including the gods.
1. Chapter 1: Capture?

Chapter 1: The Capture

Percy had to run. He had to keep going. There was _something_ behind him. Something powerful. He dashed into the forest, and soon enough there were cuts running up his arms and across his chest. There was a whisper of wings behind him. A rustle of leaves. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. If only he could get to the shore, he'd be safe. Safe. He hadn't been safe in so long. And then Percy stumbled. _Get up and run Perseus, you must run for your life. You will not be safe here._ The words echoed through his head. The last thing his mother said to him before Sparta burned. _GO! RUN TO THE SEA PERSEUS! PROMISE ME!_

He got back up and ran. And as soon as his foot came into contact with the sand, a tremor went up and around him. And the ghostly figure that was following him fell. "Get a-away f-from me. I-I d-don't want t-to b-b-bother you. J-Just leave me be. . ." Percy's voice trailed off as the figure stood up. It was definitely feminine. The thing's hand reached towards him. '_I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to take you to my home, will you come with me?' _Completely amazed that the _thing_ could talk, Percy just stood there in shock. '_I would appreciate it if you would stop characterizing me as a thing. My name is Nyx.'_

"L-Lady N-Nyx?" this was it, Percy's day was complete, now he was hallucinating. '_Yes, I'm here to take you to my home, as I have said before, you will finally be safe, that is what you want isn't it? To be safe?'_

It was more of a statement than a question, but then again, why not. But Percy was still wary. "What will you do with me? If I come with you?"

_'If you come with me. . .I will do what you want most. I will give you a family. I will adopt you if you want. I will train you. For your destiny approaches. You are meant to change the world. But you must leave with me before Ares arrives. He is tasked to kill you.'_

"I accept."

(Line Break)

"Again!" Percy was battered from the side. "Again!" Hit again from behind. "Come _on _Moros," whined Percy "You know I'm not good with swords. That doesn't give you an excuse to injure me further." Moros laughed."Here we go again with your complaining, I need to teach you the basics at least. Then you can go back to daggers and hunting knives." said the god of doom and destiny. "Fine"

(Line Break)

"Ares, you lost him. You must find him before the year is up. Or he will destroy the existence of the gods. You know the prophecy Apollo sprouted during the council meeting yesterday. The abomination must be destroyed!"

_A child of the eldest gods. I hope this isn't the one. . ._

(Line Break)

"Erebus, we must bless him now. He has learned the basics of weaponry. You know he won't be able to stay conscious when you give him the apple of immortality. And he won't be able to stay conscious when we bless him. We bless him first and once he's unconscious we will give him the apple. He needs to survive this, but he also needs to regain conscious during the right year." Nyx argued.

"I agree Nyx, but combining our blessings as well as making him Champion of our children does seem a bit much. Are you sure he will survive?"

"Yes, I do. But our daughters, the Moirai, say this needs to be done. Also, we must give him the gift of wings. He won't survive without them. His scent is already strong."

(Line Break) Three Years Later

"Alright Percy, today, you have _finally_ finished your training. And so, apparently Mother has something for you."

"Oh admit it, you'll miss me Moros." Moros stalked over.

"Ok, Ok, you won't miss me that's fine!" Percy quickly said. And then Moros hugged him,"Fine I will miss you, and you your annoying big mouth."

Percy left and started walking to his "parent's" room. What could they possibly want? What was so important?

"Welcome Percy, congrats, finally done aren't you?" said Erebus. "Now lets get down to business, Percy come here." Percy came over and Nyx put her hand on his head and started chanting. Erebus came from behind and put his hand on top of Nyx's and started chanting as well. And then he started glowing. Not a blue-green color like he normally did when his aura showed, but a black with silver swirling through it. And then he collapsed like dead weight. Not even three minutes in. Erebus picked him up and carried Percy to his room and laid him there.

"Tell Zoë, to get me one of the apples. We need them, then get Eris and Nemesis and Moros over here." It seemed as if Nyx was talking to the walls. But the assorted wind spirits in the room took the message and went to go give them to the assorted receivers.

(Line Break)

Why would Nyx give her a message? Why would Nyx want one of the apples of immortality? Nyx was already and immortal. No matter she had already sent the apple on its way.

(Line Break)

"What else would Perseus possibly need? He's already been blessed by the two of you." Moros couldn't fathom why Perseus would need so much power.

"You don't understand Moros, we only want you to give him a portion of your blessing. Such as your power over destiny, Eris's wings, Nemesis's power over revenge so him knowing when to take revenge to keep things in balance. Do you understand?" Nyx couldn't believe why Moros would be so oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, so I just started, this is my first fanfic, so please everyone, lets do the good criticism. If you feel like it go ahead with the flames. I want to honestly know how I did. Also if i could get a beta that would be great! So lets do whatever's the usual is. . .**

**Read/Rate/Review**

**Peace out!**

**Cinaedion**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

"So you want us to give him a _portion_ of our blessings?" Eris asked

"In a way, yes. I want you to give him some power over part of your domains, so in a way, he becomes your heir over that domain." Erebus explained

Moros was pacing the room. "You sure he'll survive? He's strong, but destiny, revenge, and wings? He could likely turn into a monster."

"Yes, we're sure. He's stronger than you think, just give him the blessings, all at once, spreading it out would make it fatal."

So the three siblings put their hands over Percy's assorted limbs. Eris had her hands on his back as she started to chant and grow his wings. Moros had his hands over his head, as he started giving him foresight. And Nemesis had her hands over the back of his eyes, and gave him power over balance and revenge. Percy glowed red and dark purple this time. And then it seemed as if all the light vanished from the room.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds."

"And see the world in endless sleep, A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."

"A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze."

The screeching voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, echoed throughout the room, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere. Percy's eyes shot open, glowed a fiery red, his back arched, and then he fell back with a loud gasp.

(Line Break) In the Council Room-Olympus

"QUIET!" thundering as always, it was none other than Zeus. Hestia sat poking the diminishing fire. Hope was always so low these day with Zeus always bellowing his dislikes, and passing biased votes.

"What now, brother. We know you've been looking for the boy for decades now. You haven't found him. He's probably dead by now." Poseidon, one of the more rational ones of the group.

"Surely you see the fault in your ways brother. He hasn't been found. Give it up." Hades, the more drawn-back of them.

"NO, I SHAN'T. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. HE'S THE CHILD. WE MUST FIND HIM BEFORE HE DESTROY'S US."

"Father, the prophecy said 'Olympus to preserve or _raze_. It doesn't necessarily mean the child will destroy us. And how is he a child of the eldest gods? We aren't the oldest." Apollo tried to calm down his father.

"I think we should get rid of the risk. It isn't wise for us to have a lingering danger." Athena rationalized.

(Line Break) 2000 years later Camp Half-Blood

"Percy, you've finally awoken. You are an immortal, understand. Over time the world has changed. You have slept for about a millennium. You need to understand that though you may be my son, you are adopted, therefore, not my actual son. You will be claimed once there is a campfire. You will understand when you enter. Do not act as if you know everything, I am coming with you and will explain. Follow me." Nyx went off.

Percy struggled to keep up. Nyx had Morpheus train Percy in his dreams. And Nyx had told Morpheus to give Perseus a solid dream self. So over the years, Percy had gone through the shadows, and changed the course of several lives. And in the result the Moirai ended up to hate him.

"Lady Nyx, welcome, you said you would be coming." Chiron said, he didn't bow though, he knew Nyx hated formalities.

"Chiron, this is my adopted son, Percy. Though he is not officially mine. He has powers of darkness, balance, revenge, destiny, and he has wings. We have not found any other powers. We do not know who's son he is. Though he will be claimed at the campfire, so do not worry. He is a demigod, obviously, but you must understand, he has been alive longer than a millennium. He can help teach here. And such. Train him well Chiron. Good-bye."

And with that Nyx left, leaving behind a dark purple rose.

"I shall leave you here Percy, Annabeth will give you a tour of the camp, your attendance at the campfire is necessary. ANNABETH, THERE IS A NEW CAMPER PLEASE GIVE HIM A TOUR!" Chiron said, calculated so it wasn't a shout, but loud enough for the trees to hear. Annabeth came running.

"So this is the newbie? Fine I'll give'm a tour, see you later Chiron."

Annabeth took Percy's arm and led him off to the cabins.

They passed by a green cabin with a thatch roof that had vines growing on it. "That's the Demeter cabin, and the one next to it," which was multi-colored and had flowers everywhere,"is the Persephone cabin."

They looked over all the goddess cabins and then looked at the god cabins. "Where is Hades' cabin?" Percy was confused. All the god/goddesses had cabins except for Hades. "We don't have one." Annabeth said simply.

Just then, a cocky looking boy came over. With sea-green eyes and straight black hair, very unlike Percy's black eyes that were ringed with green and black tousled hair.

"What's up Annabeth. Who's this loser? Another newbie?" said he.

Annabeth's grip was starting to hurt now,"Yeah, kinda skinny ain't he, Orion? Where's Clarrisse we should give him some VIP treatment. Apparently he's supposed to be claimed at the campfire. We should keep him occupied till then, hmm?"

Orion grinned. _This isn't looking too good. How do I escape?_ Percy carefully stared scanning the place. _Forest to the right. Cabins in front. Big house behind me. Forest it is. Time to go._ Looking as if making resolve, Percy's eyes darted everywhere.

"What're you lookin' at newbie?" Orion shoved him,"Time to go find Clarisse, we're gonna take our time with you. C'mon Annabeth. Let's get the ball rolling."

**Author's Note:**

**So, chapter 2 done. I need a Beta. How was is the story so far. I know terrible cliff hanger. I'm still working on it. Plus I'm not that good at this. I think I spelled Clarisse's name wrong. Oh well. Sue me. So was the chapter good, bad, or rubbish.**

**Please, Read/Rate/Review**

**Peace out**

**~Cinaedion**


End file.
